


The Xavier-Lehnsherr Twins

by CaramelLioness



Series: What Happens in the Xavier Mansion [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Kid!David, M/M, Mpreg, Parent!Charles, Parent!Erik, Parent!Logan, Yaoi, baby!Pietro, baby!Wade, baby!wanda, pregnant!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/CaramelLioness
Summary: Erik's and Charles's twins are born and David gets some siblings!





	The Xavier-Lehnsherr Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second fic! This is a part of the Xavier-Lehnsherr Family series. Here's the birth of the twins!!! Enjoy~~ :)

 

The Xavier-Lehnsherr kids:

_David: 2_

_Pietro & Wanda: Infants_

 

 

 

It was literally the week after the celebration of the 4th of July when Charles had found out he was pregnant. For the _second_ time in his entire life. 

Charles thought he would've gotten used to his second mutation by now. It was not that long ago when he had given birth to his first child. It had been a shock to everyone, including Erik, but Hank had explained it two days before they had went to Cuba.  Hank explained that some mutants are more than one mutation and that Charles's second one happened to be the ability to have a baby. 

Everyone had been overjoyed once David was born. Many of the students were curious about David's own mutations; it was rumored that a bunch of students were taking wages on David's mutation. Charles had thought that was clever of the students and he did not have the heart to tell them to not make bets. He was curious on what they were betting on, but he was told to not worry about by Scott. 

"Damn. Another kid? Are you sure about this, Charles? You already have one." Logan said as he sat on the couch across from the one Erik and Charles were sitting on. 

Angel smiled at the couple, "I'm happy for you two. I bet Raven would say the same if she were here."

Charles frowned at the rememberance that Raven had left once again with Azazel, Emma and Janos. Instead of Erik always leaving, it was those four who went on the more bigger missions. Ever since David was born, Charles had convinced Erik to teach instead of going on missions. Charles won that battle since Erik had begun teaching history. 

Charles did miss his sister a lot, but she did allow him to communicate with her through telepathy since no one kept a phone in the four membered group. It had been like that ever since she left a way before David was born. Charles had always told her about the baby kicking and the strange ways of pregnancy. 

He hoped he hadn't made her fear ever becoming pregnant. Charles noticed how close Raven was getting to Azazel. 

Charles didn't worry too much since he has already experienced being pregnant once. He knew he was going to experience similiar stuff he had experienced when he was pregnant with David. 

"Well mood swings and crazy ass cravings, here we come," Alex said with disbelief. 

Charles scolded the boy, "Alex _! Language_ , please." 

"Here's little Davey," Jean said as she came downstairs with Scott as she held David's hand as they slowly walked downstairs. 

Charles was thankful that all of his students were so accepting of his strange second mutation. Once David was born, everyone had been fascinated by the baby and how adorable he was. Sometimes the students would even get distracted whenever David was in the room. He had been worried at first that no one would look at him the same ever again. He thought he had freaked out Hank when he was the one to deliver David. Charles was very grateful to have Hank. 

There was also no doubt that Hank was going to be the one to deliver this baby too. 

 _At least he'll be the godfather of two children this time,_ Charles thought as he remembered when he had asked Hank to be David's godfather. He was happy to see Hank's smile. 

Jean and Scott made their way to the others. Jean led little David to Erik before heading out of the living room with Scott. 

"You do realize Beast is going to have to cut you open again, right?" Logan asked as he eyed David was falling asleep on Erik. 

Charles had forgotten about _that_. 

Damn Erik and his charms. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"Give him to Logan," The woman said as she stood at the entrance of the mansion. In her arms was a baby who was asleep for the moment. "He's Logan's."

Charles was speculating on whether to call the cops or Logan. He was starting to think that the cops might be a bit too much since he sensed the woman was not a mutant and there were a bunch of mutants in the mansion she had decided to approach with her baby. 

All he had to do was look into her mind to know that she wasn't lying about her claims. The big question in Charles's mind was: would Logan actually want the kid? 

Just from the conversation earlier, he wasn't convinced that Logan would even want a baby. Charles hoped he was wrong. Maybe Logan would have a change of heart once he looked into his child's eyes? Charles's heard that people who doubted themselves until they looked into their child's eyes; promising to never allow anyone to harm their child. 

He didn't even get time to respond because the woman seemed impatient. She shoved the baby in Charles's arms and then instantly ran off. Charles tried calling out to her, but he had no idea who she was. Since there was no way to force the woman to come back, Charles decided to just close and lock the doors before heading back to the living room where he was reading _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe._

Erik had being lulling David to sleep while singing quietly in German whilst Charles had been reading to the students who loved reading time before bed. Charles hadn't sensed a threat when he approached the door and he had been correct. There wasn't anything threatening to Charles when it came to a woman and her baby. For Logan, it was going to be different story. 

Everyone looked up at him when they saw the baby in his arms. The only ones who weren't present in the room were Angel, Hank and Logan. Erik was the first to speak. 

"Uh...Where'd you get the baby from, liebling?" Erik asked in amusement. It was indeed a strange situation, but Erik didn't doubt there was an explanation. 

Charles exhaled, "This woman was standing at the door saying for me to give this baby to Logan. Apparently, this is Logan's son."

A bunch of the students approached him to inspect the baby. David was still a baby, but the students were looking at a baby that appeared to be a newborn. The students were asking if they could hold the baby or feed it. 

That was something Charles hadn't noticed. 

The woman didn't even have a diaper bag with her. Did she not have time to bring it with her? Or perhaps she hadn't planned on keeping the baby at all so she didn't buy anything?

"Let's wait and see what his father has to say about this first." Charles told the students with a small smile. _Logan, please come down to the living room_. 

"I'm right here, Charles." Logan's voice was heard as he stood at the entrance of the living room with crossed arms. Charles noticing he was eyeing the baby. "Don't tell me your third mutation is to give birth to babies before they've been in your stomach for a month." 

Charles said a look with Erik before looking back at Logan. "Uh no, this isn't _my_ baby." He didn't know how to put the words together. Erik would've been better at this. _This is your son, Logan._

Logan's reaction was what Charles was waiting for. At first, Logan just stayed in his spot with a stoic look. It was clear that Logan was thinking hard on what he was just told telepathically. Charles hadn't been expecting to see Logan approach him a minute after. Charles didn't stop Logan, of course. The baby in his arms happened to be Logan's son. 

"Can....Uh, can I see him?" Logan asked, looking up and down at Charles to the kid. 

Charles blushed, "He is _your_ son, Logan. You never have to ask that question." He handed the baby to Logan carefully. 

Logan took his son in his arms and held him there for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Yeah, he's my kid." 

Charles smiled and patted Logan's back. "Be prepared for sleepless nights, my friend." He returned back to his chair and continued reading. 

Erik stroked David's hair as he looked at his beloved, "He'll be friends with our little one in your stomach, liebling." 

"I didn't think about that." Charles said with a small smile. "At least our children will have a friend who's around their age."

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Charles noticed something strange as he stood in front of the mirror in the room Erik and him shared. It had only been two-in-a-half months since he figured out that he was going to have another baby. Everything in the mansion had changed once Wade had been added to the family. 

Since the woman never really gave any details about the baby besides the fact that he was the son of Logan. Logan had then announced that he had named his son "Wade" and that the next day he would have to go shopping for baby stuff. Charles had volunteered to help Logan out with picking the necessary things for little Wade. 

Everyone discovered that Wade was indeed a different kind of child. Wade loved interrupting anything Logan was doing and loved to be held as well. Logan had told him that Wade would be talking to someone on his phone and Wade found that time to scream and yearn for attention. 

"All children are different," was the only appropriate advice Charles could give Logan. His friend took it and just continued his role as a father. Charles was proud of how involved Logan was. He wasn't allowed to smoke in front of Wade, so that was another thing added to the list of things Was had ruined for his father. 

That had been two months ago. 

Charles had noticed that his stomach was strangely bigger at twelve weeks. With David, he didn't begin showing until the fourth month; Hank had said that it was likely the mutation that caused Charles to not show in the beginning when he was pregnant with David. 

He had also noticed that he was eating a lot more than he had with David. It was some new experience that Charles didn't understand in the slightest. Which was why he dragged Erik down to Hank's laboratory so they could figure out what was so different about this pregnancy compared to the first one. 

"Liebling, you're not fat. You're _pregnant_." Erik said as he tried relaxing Charles as he stood next to the bed where Charles was lying on while Hank performed an ultrasound. 

Charles rolled his eyes, "You're so blind, Erik." He refused to listen to Erik since it was obvious that he was wrong. He looked at Hank, knowing the scientist would be more helpful, "Is everything okay, Hank? Have you figured out what's wrong?" 

"There's nothing wrong, Charles. You're overthinking it, love." Erik tried a second time. 

Charles wouldn't fall for Erik's charm this time. He had already done so twice which caused him to get pregnant. 

"Well, there is a solid explanation for this." Hank said as he eyed the ultrasound deeply.

He was so worried by this point. Charles could easily picture was what going to happen. 

Hank was going to say something was wrong therefore making _Erik_ wrong and he would end up being right. 

"What is it, Hank?" Charles asked, not daring to read Hank's mind just in case he found thoughts that would terrify him. 

Hank looked at Charles, "You're carrying twins, Charles."

The atmosphere had gone quiet as if time had frozen. This was unexpected news for sure. It seemed like both Erik and Charles had been wrong. Erik had thought it was nothing whilst Charles thought there was something incredibly wrong with him. They were just going to have two babies instead of one in months to come. 

This was something that they were still trying to register. 

" _Twins_?" Erik finally broke the silence. 

Hank nodded, turning the ultrasound sound screen to show two tiny fetuses growing in Charles's womb. "You see? It looks different from the one of David during the twelve weeks. I'd say prepare for two screaming babies instead of one."

This was going to be some kind of news that no one will be expecting. Alex will likely be whining because now there will be three babies in the mansion crying in the middle of the night; apparently disrupting his sleep. Charles knew Alex was totally going to want to leave the mansion. 

What a day it was. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"WHAT?!" Alex's roar could be heard throughout all of the rooms in the mansion. Darwin was offering some support by patting Alex's back. 

Hank was the one to confirm what already had confirmed by Charles. "He's pregnant with twins. They're healthy and look as they should this time around." 

"Damn. Magneto really knocked you up." Logan said as he held Wade in his arms as he fed his son. He didn't seem bothered by the glares sent to him by Erik and Charles.

Darwin sent the couple a soft smile, "I think it's amazing. You two are just going to have two bundles of joy instead of one this time." 

"What do you think these two would be able to do?" Sean asked curiously.

Hank looked at Sean, "We're still trying to figure out David's mutations. Some mutants are discovering their mutations at a young age while others are discovering it when they're in their teens. For now, we'll have to wait and see."

"Speaking of Davey, he will probably be thrilled to know that he's going to have two siblings." Angel said while matching Darwin's same tone and expression.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Multiply everything you were already going to have though." 

"More cravings, more mood swings..." Sean muttered as he turned to Alex.

"Charles will definitely be having a whole difference experience, but I think the regular pregnancy hormones will occur," Hank began with a soft smile. Suddenly he frowned, "I do have some concerns, however." 

Erik and Charles both glanced at the scientist when they heard the word "concerns." Erik was the first to question what Hank meant.

"What kind of concerns?" Erik asked.

"Well, it was already a concern with the fact that Charles could give birth. His mutation didn't create a birthing canal-" Hank was interrupted by Alex. 

Alex shook his head in disgust, "Please...No graphic details." He cringed at the thought of how graphic pregnancies were. He had been there to experience David's birth. 

"Oh well. Because of that, a cesarean section was going to have to be performed. Although he has a womb, it was still concerning since he happened to be a male." Hank explained. 

"What's the concern this time?" 

Hank shrugged, "He was carrying one baby and that was already a worry to me. Now he's carrying two babies in his womb. Could that go bad? I don't know. None of us will know until the twins are ready to come out of the womb." 

"Do you think Charles can handle carrying twins?" Erik asked, placing his hands on Charles's shoulders. 

"He handled carrying David. I think this will be a challenge, but I think Charles can handle it." Hank confirmed with a small hopeful smile. 

Alex muttered, "So things can still go bad." 

"Let's not think like that, Alex." Darwin said.

 _I don't want Charles to die_ , Charles heard Alex's thoughts _._

 _I'm going to be fine, Alex dear_ , Charles reassured the boy with a response. He smiled when he saw Alex nod his head. 

"So how are you going to break the news to the kid you already have?" Logan asked, removing Wade's bottle since his son had finished. 

Charles exhaled, "Although he's young, Davey is a smart boy. I don't think he'll be mad, I hope not at least."

"Davey has nothing to worry about," Angel said confidently. "Erik and you would never put too much attention on the new kiddos." 

"They're not stupid, Angel." Alex said as he glanced at Angel. He then eyed Erik, _Perhaps I might be wrong about Erik since he wanted humans to die._  

Charles raised an eyebrow at Alex's direction, _Alex, don't think that. You know Erik would never go down that road ever again now that he has a family._

 _He better not_ , Alex said in his head angrily. _He'll have me to mess with if he does leave you and the kids_. 

 _Thank you for caring, Alex darling_ , Charles thanked the boy. 

"Well I think it's clear that you guys are going to have to purchase some more stuff since there's two," Darwin advised the couple. 

"Multiply everything you were already going to get," Sean said while repeating Alex's words earlier. 

Angel lit up with happiness when a thought came inside of her head. "Are you guys going to want to know the genders this time?" 

Erik shook his head, "Just like with David, we want these two to be a surprise. We'll come up with names this time around just like we did with David."

"Well I guess we should all prepare for the Xavier-Lehnsherr twins." 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"Round ball..." David said as he laid sat right next to Charles on the couch. Charles was reading _Charlotte's Web_ to David. 

Charles hadn't expected David to be interested in his baby bump though. Now that he thought about it, it made perfect sense that David would. Erik and him knew David was still growing and he wouldn't likely understand a lot when they told him that he was going to be an older brother.

"Yes, Mama's stomach is getting rounder, love," Charles said as he looked down at David with a smile before pecking his son's head. David snuggled closer to his mother, looking at the words on the pages of the book. 

Charles hadn't been bothered by the fact that David had called him "mama" when he was only one. It was obvious that David's first words would likely be the ones usual babies say such as "mommy" and "daddy." Erik had just been reading a little story about a family when David repeated the words "papa" and "mama." 

It had brought a smile to Charles's face when he had entered the room as he heard David calling Erik "papa." He had sat down next to David, who looked up at him while pointing a finger, "mama," he said. 

He wasn't a woman and although others would correct this mistake, Charles couldn't deny the title David had given him. It's not like he could tell his son to call him something else because David was already calling out to him using that word. Charles learned to fall in love with the title in under ten seconds. Besides, it made him feel special in some way. 

"Mama, Wade hurt?" David asked softly, looking up at his mother with saddened eyes. 

Charles was proud of this son's speaking. He pecked David's cheek before raising an eyebrow. "Why do you think Wade is hurt?" 

"He cries." David said. 

Charles couldn't stop himself from giggling. He knew David was bothered a bit by Wade's constant screaming during the middle of the night. Erik and him had wondered why their baby boy had gotten out of his bed and went into their room in the middle of the night. They understood why when they noticed how tired David looked. When they had asked what was wrong, Wade's screaming answered the question. 

David wasn't the type of child to get out of his bed in the middle of the night, which was something Erik and him were thankful for. They had heard that some two year olds do that which was something Charles worried about. He didn't want to buy a little gate. It made him feel like his child was trapped in his room. The only reason David got out of his bed at night was nightmares or Wade. 

Alex was always angered at the constant screaming because he knew David wasn't really like that. David cried for "necessary reasons" is how Alex had put it. Everyone knew Wade loved the attention, but he was good friends with David (so he never stole attention when it came to David, everyone noticed.) Alex sometimes glared at Wade, knowing the baby was probably smirking at him in his head. 

"All babies cry, sweetheart. You did too when you were his age." Charles said, knowing there was some little truth to that. David _did_ cry at Wade's age, but not that much or to Wade's extent.

David sighed, "Hope Wade gets better." 

Charles could agree with his son in seconds. "I hope so too, love." He continued reading to David.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"He's really sweet, Professor," Jean said as she sat on the floor of David's room while being surrounded by blank pieces of paper and a bunch of colorful crayons. 

Charles was happy that the students wanted to be involved with the younger children's life. Jean thought David was an easier child to handle instead of Wade, but she said she didn't mind babysitting the both of them. Charles could say that Jean was a perfect babysitter. Scott insisted babysitting with her; Charles knew it was because the boy really wanted to be near Jean rather than being near babies. It didn't bother him since he liked seeing the young, innocent love flowing between the two teens; he knew that relationship was just going to end up growing stronger. 

"He is, isn't he?" Charles said with a smile before approaching David to ruffle his son's hair. 

Jean giggled, "He's so well-behaved and smart. Are all two year olds like this?" 

"I've only dealt with one before which happens to be him. All children are different while growing up." Charles said. He couldn't help but think if Wade would really be terrible once he entered his "terrible two's" stage. 

Scott entered David's room with Wade in his arms. "Wade wanted to come visit Davey." He approached the three and sat down criss-crossed with Wade in his lap.

 _Or Scott wanted to visit Jean_ , Charles thought with a grin. 

"Wade hasn't tried looking for his daddy yet?" Jean asked as she eyed the baby in Scott's arms with bright eyes. 

Charles couldn't help but wonder where Logan was. If he was smoking or drinking, right now would be the perfect time for his dear friend. Although everyone else was adjusting to Wade, Logan was trying to comprehend having a kid and then having Wade. Charles had never taken the time to actually sit down and ask Logan how he was taking it. 

Now that he thought about it, he would like to sit and talk with Logan on how he was doing. 

"I guess not. Once he realizes he hasn't seen him since the morning he'll scream." Scott told Jean as he attempted to draw a tree while holding onto Wade. 

 _Do you know where Mr. Howlett is, Professor_? Jean asked Charles telepathically while she kept her eyes on David. 

David was impressed that Jean was doing good with her powers, _I_ _don't know, Jean, but I'll go looking for him. Can you watch David until I get back_? 

 _Of course,_ Jean replied. 

Charles quietly exited the room and headed downstairs. There were a few students sitting in the living room while going over some notes from their classes. He smiled at the fact that the students were studying right now. He didn't regret being a parent and at the same time being a professor even though doing both at the same time wasn't easy. When it came to David, everyone helped out and he knew it'd be the same with Wade and the twins. 

He entered the kitchen and spotted Logan nursering a glass of whiskey. Charles had wanted to rid of all the alcohol in the mansion, but there was a ton that Kurt and his mother had purchased that it would take some time to just throw it all out. Once in awhile, he did catch someone drinking some. It was always hidden from the students, of course. 

Charles took the seat next to Logan at the counter. "How are you doing, Logan?" 

"You're referring to the kid, aren't you?" Logan asked with a grin. He turned to Charles, "Everything's fine, I guess." 

Charles raised an eyebrow, "How's Wade?" 

"Screaming whenever he wants to." Logan scoffed and took a sip from his drink. Logan sighed, "If I want to smoke I got to make sure he's far away. Don't want to damage his lungs." 

Charles knew Logan's smoking and drinking would be affected once he accepted Wade into his life. "People make sacrifices once they have a baby." 

"For Magneto it was killing the human race and you...What did you sacrifice?" Logan looked back at Charles. 

Charles cringed when he heard the name _Magneto_. He decided brush it off. He thought about what he sacrificed. "My goal was to recruit numerous mutants and bring them to the school." 

"You _have_ been doing that though." Logan pointed out. 

"Not exactly, Logan," Charles said with a frown. "I remember I was always there to recruit them. I had been when it came to Darwin, Sean, Angel and Alex. Erik and the others go recruiting new mutants now." 

Logan shrugged, "Why don't you just ask to tag along and ask someone to babysit Davey?" 

Charles pointed at his baby bump, "I can't go finding mutants while I'm pregnant, Logan. I can't risk my children's safety. I do miss meeting new mutants though." 

"No matter who is recruited, they still end up liking you. Jean and Ororo are really attached to you. I heard that they think of you as a parent figure." Logan said. 

Charles loved his students as if they were his kids. He couldn't risk any of their lives including the little ones Erik and him made. He loved them all blood related or not with or without the Xavier-Lehnsherr surname.

He knew that Logan was speaking truth when he said that Jean and Ororo were close to him. Jean had been recruited by Erik. Her parents hadn't accepted her mutation at all who thought Jean was simply "ill." Then there was Ororo who had come from Cairo, Egypt who had been taken in by a witch-priestess and was brought to the mansion by Raven. With all of the students, he wanted them to know that they could trust him. Jean and Ororo did grow close to him and he kind of thought of them as older daughters or nieces. He loved them and he knew that they loved him too which brought a smile to his face. 

"Either way, I didn't think about asking how your transition from a single mutant to now a single-dad was going for you." Charles said. 

"That's a way to put it," Logan agreed with a nod. He looked down at his hands, "With this mutation I didn't think I could ever be around people. I made friends who I now refer to as family. Then Wade came along..." 

Charles agreed that Logan's life had been changed in seconds after that woman left Wade. "I can agree with that." 

"Wade is already a hassle, but he's not that bad," Logan said softly. He sighed, "When he's _asleep_." 

Charles tilted his head, "Perhaps his constant screaming and need of attention is a sign?" 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked. 

"Maybe he'll be a complete chatterbox?" Charles suggested with joy. He knew he was a babbling person already. He sometimes hoped one of his kids would be like that; they would never stop talking. 

"Shit." Logan cursed under his breath at Charles's words. 

Charles understood why that would be bad news for Logan. The man wasn't talkative to begin with, sometimes even responding with just a grunt. It would be difficult for Logan to adjust to being around someone (his own child) to be a constant blabbermouth. Charles knew Erik would love to see Logan facing that torment due to the numerous times the man called him _Magneto_.

"Even if Wade ends up talking excessively or is mute I know you would love him either way, Logan," Charles said.

Logan grunted at that, of course. 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Once Charles was in his seventh month, Erik had decided to go and purchase a second crib for the other baby. The original plan had been that they would've given the baby David's crib since David already slept in his kennel bed. Of course, that had been the plan before they had figured out that they were having twins instead of one child. 

At the moment, Erik was with Logan, Darwin and Alex as he tried putting the crib together. Out of all three of them, Erik was lucky that Darwin was there since he was the only one being helpful. Whilst Darwin was reading the instructions (just to make sure they were doing this correctly—although Erik knew how to put together a crib as he had done so with David’s the other two were arguing), Alex kept bringing up Wade’s constant screaming while Logan was doing a horrible job at defending his son.

 _Does Alex even think about having a child one day_? Erik thought as he glanced at Alex. He hadn’t expected a response.

 _That’s quite a question, isn’t it, dear?_ Charles replied.

Erik was a bit taken by the fact that Charles replied. This reminded him of the small argument Charles and he had during Charles’s first pregnancy. Charles felt like he was failing mutants who needed help when he was told to not use Cerebro at all during his pregnancy. Erik knew that Charles couldn’t possibly use his powers when he was pregnant; he would like it for his beloved and child to remain safe. He was thankful that everyone had convinced Charles early in his pregnancy.

It wasn’t just Cerebro Erik didn’t want Charles using, but his telepathy. Erik knew it took energy to use powers. Charles needed to save any energy for him and the baby. Erik had threatened to take a part Cerebro if Charles didn’t stop using his powers or Cerebro. At first, Charles had suspected that he had been bluffing. The next day Charles was convinced when he saw Erik carrying around the headpiece for Cerebro. Charles listened and promised to never use Cerebro whenever he was pregnant.

Although Charles didn’t use Cerebro, Erik still didn’t like it when Charles spoke telepathically when being pregnant. At least Charles wasn’t using Cerebro, but Erik didn’t want his beloved straining himself. Charles had won the argument about using or not using his powers.

Instead of scolding his beloved, Erik replied, _Hank and him haven't discussed it yet?_

 _I don't know_ , Charles said with uncertainty, _Maybe they'll start talking about children maybe they won't. I think they would be fine parents._

Erik scoffed, _You think Alex, of all people, would be a good parent?_

 _Look at Logan_ , Charles reasoned. 

Erik stopped questioning if Alex would be a good parent after Charles pointed out that fact. He just kept building the crib while Darwin checked to make sure Erik was performing the steps correctly. 

"I heard you have a crush on Dragonfly." Logan broke the silence as he glanced at Darwin. 

Darwin didn't look away from the instruction manual. "I heard that you're never going to get laid because of Wade." Both Erik and Alex shared a surprised expression. 

"Is it true that Wade doesn't have a crib?" Alex asked Logan. 

Logan sighed, "I've learned that Wade _hates_ his crib. Since the night he arrived, he screams every time I put him in his crib. He only sleeps by my side, literally. In order to get that kid some naps during the day, I have to sit down so he can fall asleep. Crazy little bastard." 

 _That certainly is a different nickname to call your child_ , Erik thought as he realizes what Logan had said. 

"Wait? You're telling me that there's a perfectly fine and unused crib that isn't needed or wanted?" Erik asked.

Logan grunted at that as well.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Charles hadn't thought about how different having a one baby versus having two babies would be like. Hank had said everything would remain the same such as everything he had gone through when he was pregnant with David. But at this moment, he could call Hank a complete list. 

Because Charles could easily point out the big differences between his first and second pregnancy. 

Everyone noticed that Charles was tired every day because of the fact that one of the babies happened to be very active while sleeping in the womb. It was nothing bad, but it kept Charles up at night. What didn't help was every time someone placed a hand on the baby bump; the baby decided to be excessively active during that time.

Unlike during the ninth month when Charles had to be put on bed rest, he had to remain in bed in his seventh month. It wasn't something the telepath liked at all, is what everyone began to realize three days after he had been assigned to stay in bed. What he liked was ethat someone would come and bring him books to read. 

"Here's _The_ _Rats_ by James Herbert, like you asked," Angel said as she handed the book to Charles as she sat at the edge of the bed. 

Charles picked up the book with a joyous smile, "Awe, I remember this! I read this when I was pregnant with Davey." 

"And here's some Edgar Allen Poe poems." Angel smiled as she handed him the other book she had brought to Charles.

Charles held both books, "Lovely." He looked up at Angel, "Thank you, Angel. You're such a sweetheart."

Angel was very helpful just as everyone else in the mansion (even Logan when he wasn't with Wade.) Charles had seen a change in everyone, but he was delighted to see Angel's transformation. When he had announced he was pregnant in Cuba, no one thought of fighting anymore. Charles was happy to see that in the beautiful girl with dragonfly wings that Erik and him had first recruited. 

Charles could see that Angel had been trying her best to fix her mistakes in accepting Sebastian's offer. All she had done ever since returning was be there which was where Charles liked her to be. Angel hadn't even accepted the offer of going on missions with Raven and the others. Charles had offered her to teach, but she had yet to accept or decline. He would never pressure her into anything, so he would wait until she would respond (whenever that was.)

"Of course. I just want to make sure you're comfortable. I bet staying in bed isn't ideal at all." Angel said with a brighter smile. 

Charles agreed without hesitation, "You're right about that." He couldn't help but read her mind once he noticed how silent it had become. 

 _I wonder what Darwin is up to right now_ , he heard Angel's thoughts. 

It would be simple curiosity, Charles would've believed. The reason he didn't was because he had overheard Alex and Sean talk about "Are Darwin and Angel a thing?" He had told the boys to not concern themselves in other people's business. Both Alex's and Sean's defense had been laying out evidence for Charles about how true Darwin's and Angel's relationship appeared. 

Charles wouldn't get himself concerned with other people's relationships, but he has been sought out for relationship advice numerous times. He had told Hank to not worry and Alex to keep his calm. He had advised Raven to see how things went with Azazel. Azazel had even quietly sought out advice; Charles just told him to accept Raven for who she was. He wondered why no one had gone to Erik for advice, but Alex had told him that Erik wasn't the "relationship therapy type" which made Charles say that he was no therapist. Alex just shrugged. 

He didn't mind giving his own opinion. If someone sought it out, he wouldn't lie or sugar-coat things. The last thing Charles wanted to do was tell someone an opinion that he didn't even believe in. 

"Charles!" Both Angel and him looked towards the door and saw Moira standing at the door with a large smile on her face as she held a bag full of stuff in her left hand. 

Angel had excused herself in a polite manner as she knew the two friends would probably like to catch up. The last time anyone had seen Moira was a week after David had been born. The CIA had been keeping her busy after she had been involved with  what happened in Cuba. 

"It's good to see you, Moira." Charles said as he hugged his friend tightly. He pulled away and smiled at her, "How are things?" 

Moira sat at the edge of the bed, placing her bag beside her. "I've been doing pretty good. The CIA has given me a bit of freedom, but everything's fine so far. Sorry I'm late about that little one." 

Charles eyed his baby bump, knowing the active child would begin kicking once he touched the bump. Since he loved his children, he ended up stroking his baby bump. He couldn't help but smile when he felt the familiar little kicks. 

"Erik and I are having twins this time." Charles admitted. He heard Moira's thoughts as she looked shocked, _Twins? This won't kill him, right_? 

Moira looked at him with disbelief. "Congratulations, Charles, really...Hank did make sure this was safe, right?" 

"Everything's going to be fine, Moira," Charles promised her. He put his head down to look at the large bump holding the twins that would come soon. "All that matters is that they're born healthy. I'll be fine." 

Moira shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say, Charles." She turned to her bag and took out a large children's book of Brothers Grimm stories. "Here's a gift for _three_ little ones. I hope they like books as much as you." 

"David is too young to understand. He loves to color and draw the family and students. It's sweet. The three of them will love the gift though, thank you, Moira." Charles hugged her again. 

Moira was the one to pull away first this time. "Are you guys ready for these two to be born?" 

"Yes, we are. Davey is going to be happy to have more playmates added to the list." Charles said as he held the Brothers Grimm next to the other two books he had. 

Moira narrowed her eyes, " _More_ playmates? Are the students here who he plays with?" 

Charles forgot that Moira didn't know Logan. "A friend of mine happens to have a child. They're both living here, so Davey spends time with my friend's child." 

"Well that's good for David. At least he has a friend and then he'll have his siblings which is good for a two year old, I hope." Moira replied. 

Charles had missed Moira. They had become good friends once he trusted Moira to know of his abilities. He knew he could trust her since she had kept all knowledge to herself, telling the CIA that she had her memories wiped. He owed her, but she had told him that preventing Erik from destroying the world had been payment enough. 

He was a little sad to see her leave once she had been called to return to work. She promised to return as soon as she could. After Moira had left, Charles had began reading _The Tell-Tale Heart_ on repeat. Erik had found him reading the poem for the twentieth time once it was time for bed. 

"Why do you keep reading this one, meine liebling?" Erik asked as he looked at the words on the page in their little stanzas. He wondered why horror was just his beloved's favorite during his pregnancies. 

There was no true explanation since Charles really did not want to explaining. He just shrugged and continued reading, this time muttering the poem softly. Erik believed Charles found no point in explaining since he had tried to explain why he had been reading _The_ _Rats_ when he was pregnant with with David.

Erik swore to not question Charles the next time he was pregnant again and ended up reading some more horror.

Erik debated whether or not to place his hand on the baby bump. He always loved doing so. When David was in Charles's stomach, Erik didn't resist touching. He always loved feeling whenever the baby kicked. Besides, he felt at peace when he was touching the spot where his own child was; he felt like he had both Charles and the baby safe with him.

He was aware that one of the babies was being quite active (more active than David ever was, Charles informed him repeatedly.) The active baby would be kicking even more when someone had their hand on Charles's stomach. It had been something Erik had concerned over and had asked Hank if there was something wrong. Hank had informed them that the baby was simply a kicker (he had even made a small joke that perhaps the baby would be into soccer.) The joke hadn't been liked by either of them; Charles was still dealing with the ongoing liking whilst Erik didn't know how to feel about his children being interested in a sport played by humans.

Erik was surprised when he felt Charles's head rest on his shoulders. Although Charles had remained in bed, Erik knew this wasn't something pleasing at all. Charles wasn't used to being in bed for a long time (he had been in his last month when he was told to be placed in bed rest when he was pregnant with David.) He was happy when he saw Charles place his hand on the baby bump.

"Thank you, Erik." Charles muttered as he closed his eyes as he stroked his large baby bump. He didn't care about the excessive kicking. _For helping with the process of creating these two. I can't wait to meet them._

Erik smiled softly, "You don't have to thank me for anything, liebling." He placed his hand over Charles's.

This reminded him of the moment after David had been born. Charles and him had been watching closely as David slept in his crib. They felt like David was safe as they watched him plus they were fascinated by the child they had created together that they couldn't look away. 

It was moments like these when Erik realized that choosing this over revenge was no regret. 

Charles had placed his books on his nightstand before snuggling with Erik. In reply, Erik wrapped his arms protectively around Charles. 

"Goodnight, Erik," Charles whispered as he snuggled closer to his beloved.

Erik smiled, "Goodnight, liebling." 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

Charles had been allowed to get out of bed a bit once he was in his ninth month. He had been going down to Hank's laboratory every month for an ultrasound. Erik was always there, but this time he was given the task to watch over David and Wade; Logan had gone to get some stuff with Angel and Darwin for Wade. 

Hank had just shown him how the twins looked at nine months. Charles felt water in his eyes when he saw two fully formed infants in his stomach. As Erik and him had decided months ago, Hank mentioned nothing about the gender of the babies. 

Charles was sitting up on the bed while Hank was jotting something down on a piece of paper. He thought about how the twins would need godparents. David was already the godson to Hank and Raven. Charles knew he wanted his sister to be David's godmother and when she returned he'd ask her to be the twins'. Erik had no complaints if it was Raven who was the godmother of his children.

Then there was Hank who was such a good friend and Charles could trust him. He had wondered on whether choosing between Hank, Alex or Darwin but Darwin and Alex had approached him. Alex had begged him to not choose him while Darwin said he didn't have much confidence is the responsibilities of being a godfather. Erik hadn't mind having Hank as David's godfather; he wouldn't mind for the twins either.

"Hank...I want to ask you something." Charles said with a large smile. He could remember when he asked Hank this the first time.

Hank turned around completely to face Charles. "Yes?" 

Charles didn't question why he saw Hank hiding a smile, but he continued. "Erik and I were talking about the twins' godparents...Their godmother will be Raven but I still have to ask her if she will. However, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Charles?" Hank asked, leaning a bit forward. 

Charles giggled, "We were wondering if you'd like to be the twins' godfather?" He wondered why Hank didn't look as shocked as Charles had hoped. 

"Like David?" 

"Yeah..." Charles tried to not be too affected by the lack of Hank's shock. "So, will you?" 

"I'd love to, Charles." Hank accepted the offer which delighted Charles. Erik would be happy to hear about Hank's response. 

After meeting with Hank, Charles was accompanied by Angel, Darwin and Logan (who had just returned) to the living room where Erik and Alex were occupied with two children. When they entered, Erik was holding Wade (who was grabbing at Erik's face) while David was stacking some colorful blocks with Alex. When Angel had approached him, Erik handed her Wade. 

"Wade has found in interest in knives, I think." Darwin said as he eyed the baby in Angel's arms. 

Alex was interested in this. " _What_?" 

Angel looked up, "Why do you think that?" 

"Darwin and I were in the kitchen with this one," Logan began his story as he eyed his son in Angel's arms, he continued, "We had him on top of the counter while Darwin was going to make some lunch and he got some knives out."

Darwin crossed his arms, "Wade crawled all the way to the knives and placed a hard grip on the handles." 

"What the hell? Why would the little bastard do that?" Alex asked as he eyed little Wade.

Charles hissed, " _Language_ , Alex." 

"He's quite young to be doing all of that, isn't he?" Erik asked as he looked away from David who was making towers with his blocks.  

Logan shrugged, "He did it...We better hide anything sharp and pointy from him. I don't want him running around stabbing people like some maniac." Erik swore to keep David a bit closer to him, whenever around Wade, after Logan said that. 

While Wade was playing with Darwin and Angel, David had abandoned his blocks and had began drawing on his blank sheet of paper. Once David was complete, he explained to his father about who was who in the picture. Wade had began crying (everyone knowing he wanted to be with Logan), there were footsteps heard. 

The six adults looked up to see Raven in the entrance of the living room with a smile on her face. "Hi everyone!"

"Auntie Rav!" David called out to Raven. 

Charles smiled at seeing his sister, "It's good to see you again, Raven." 

"Everyone missed you." Erik said as he got up from the couch and hugged Raven as David followed in tow. 

Raven picked up David. She noticed Charles's large stomach and the baby in Angel's arms, "Please don't tell me you have three kids I missed out on?" 

"He's not ours." Erik said as he eyed Wade. 

Raven was curious, "Who does he belong to?" 

"Me." Logan raised his hand up. 

Raven narrowed her eyes at the stranger. "And you are?" 

"Logan Howlett." Logan introduced himself. 

Raven nodded, "Raven Darkholme. Or Mystique." She glanced at Charles and Erik, "Who's Logan? An old friend?"

"He is a friend. Erik and I had went to recruit him when we were recruiting mutants-" Charles began.

"But then he told us to piss off." Erik said sarcastically. 

Alex smirked at Logan, "That's quite an impression to make, isn't it?" 

"And then you guys tried to rekindle things?" Raven asked.

Erik chuckled, "You know Charles isn't the type to give up. A year after Davey was born, he went back to recruiting. Found Logan again and a friendship began." 

"And now we're here." Darwin said with a smile. 

Angel noticed three mutants missing. "Where's Azazel, Janos and Emma?" 

"Emma and Janos went on a separate mission, apparently. Azazel is outside. He had gotten a call from Janos though." Raven explained as she sat down on the floor with David.

Charles had opened his mouth to say something, but then he felt a familiar pang of pain in his abdomen. He touched his crotch and widened his eyes when he realized how wet it was. 

The twins were ready to say hello to the world. 

"Davey has missed you. He's been quite a well-behaved and obedient-" Erik had begun but was stopped when he felt Charles squeeze his hand very tightly. "What's wrong, liebling?" 

"It's time, Erik...The twins are ready!" Charles said as he knew that he needed to get to Hank's laboratory immediately. 

Everyone was doing something after he announced that he was going to give birth. He saw Raven's shocked face since no one had told her that he was pregnant with _twins_. Logan had taken Wade while Angel and Darwin were given the task to watch over David. Alex was assigned to run as quick as coud to alert Hank that Charles was going to give birth to the twins right now. Then there was Erik and Raven who took Charles to Hank's laboratory. 

Once they arrived at the laboratory, Hank was already prepared to perform the cesarean section. Alex raced out of the laboratory as he told Raven that he didn't want to recreate what happened when David was born. Raven asked Alex to bring some blankets for when the babies were born. She approached the three who were prepping for the birthing of the two babies to come. 

"Same as last time. This time, two infants instead of one." Hank repeated to himself quietly as he got the necessary tools for the operation. 

Charles was holding tightly onto Erik's hand as he had done when David was born. He wanted, "Oh my God..." The pain was so much, but he didn't have time to really think about how much it hurts. He knew he was holding onto Erik's hand too tight, but that didn't matter. 

He didn't recall David's birth being this painful. All he could comprehend was that the operation had begun and soon the babies would be coming into the world. That's the only thing he was looking forward to.

"Damn...That's a ton of blood." He heard Raven mutter as she looked at what was happening before her. She was near, but she didn't want to overcrowd the couple so she kept her distance. 

All Charles wanted to do was see his twins.

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

"Where's Mama and Papa?" David asked as he looked up at Angel and Darwin. The two year old was playing with blocks again, but he had noticed that his parents weren't in the room. 

Darwin was about to answer, but someone else beat him to it. "He's delivering two bloody aliens with thin little bodies." Alex said as he cringed. 

"That's not true, Alex!" Angel hissed at Alex. 

Darwin ruffled David's hair, "Childbirth is beautiful, but messy is what I've been told." 

"Charles is doing something amazing. He's bringing two lives into the world. Isn't that beautiful?" Angel said as she glanced at the two males. 

David looked at Angel, "Mama makes aliens?" 

"No aliens, Davey," Angel said as she pushed a few strands of hair behind David's ears. "Babies. Your mommy is making babies." 

"Like Wade?" David asked as he looked around, keeping an eye out for the baby. 

Angel nodded at David's understanding, "That's exactly right, Davey!" 

"I hope there are no babies like Wade. Those two better not be anything like Wade." Alex said with fear in his eyes. People were constantly recovering from Wade's ongoing screaming. 

The two weren't surprised to find Azazel, Janos and Emma enter the room. 

"Where's Raven?" Azazel asked as he searched for his lover. 

Angel answered, "Charles went into labor. She helped take him to Hank. When Alex brought blankets, he said she was there to help clean one of the babies once they were born."

"He's pregnant _again_?" Emma asked in surprise. None of the three, including Raven, had no clue that Charles had been pregnant again. 

"With twins this time around," Alex informed the three of them. 

Janos looked surprised, "That's one big family, plus all the kids you have here." 

"It's just three kids, Janos." Azazel said as he looked at his friend who just shrugged. 

Emma shook her head as she turned to Azazel, "It's still more than one, sugar." 

 

 

 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

 

 

 

There was a ton of blood. This was all so familiar to Erik. It felt like he was once again present for David's birth. The birthing meant something amazing and the blood didn't make him faint, but it looked very graphic and gruesome to him. It almost looked like a murder scene to him. 

The babies hadn't come out yet. 

Charles was in pain.

There was so much blood. 

He looked at Hank with fear, "Where are the babies? What's going on?" He felt a hand on his shoulder. 

"Calm down, Erik. I don't want to knock you out for the second time." Raven said. 

Erik realized that he was just overacting and panicking when he had no reason to. He had been like this too (much worst) when David was born. He needed to remain calm or he was going to miss his children's birth once more because he decided to attack Hank. 

He apologized at once, "I...I'm sorry about that, Hank...This seems too much, but I promise I won't faint or attack you." 

"Don't worry, Erik," Hank reassured his friend who had tried attacking him when David was born. "I would be in your state too if I was you. The twins are coming." 

Before anyone knew it, a baby's wail was heard in the laboratory. Hank placed down his tools as he picked up the baby and asked Raven to cut the umbilical cord with the sharp utensil he gave her. 

"It's a boy." Hank announced, gaining smiles from the other three in the room. He handed the baby to Raven, "Please go wash him off, Raven." 

Erik watched as Raven took off with his son to go clean him off. He grabbed onto Charles's hand again, although his beloved was squeezing his hand tight. He didn't mind at all. 

It was five minutes later when another baby was screaming at the top of their lungs. This baby hadn't been screaming as loud as the baby boy had. 

"A girl...Here's your daughter, Erik." Hank said as he asked Erik to hold the baby as he cut the umbilical cord. 

Erik was confused when he held his daughter. He had never held a baby after it was born. He had been knocked out by the time David had already been held and washed.

“Uh…Hank?”

“I’m going to start stitching Charles up!” Hank said as he began working once more.

Erik knew he couldn’t disturb Hank at the moment since he was performing an important task. Raven was calming down the wailing baby in her arms. Erik knew that it was his job to calm his little daughter down right now. Raven handed him a little white blanket which he took and wrapped her in. He didn’t really care if he got blood on him.

He looked at his little girl and smiled at how beautiful she was. There was nothing as beautiful and precious as she was. She was so tiny and sweet-looking that all he wanted to do was protect her from all of the bad things that the world was full of. He never wanted her to face any pain. Erik knew that he would do his very best to prevent that. He wouldn’t let anyone harm her though—they would have to go through him before they did such a cruel thing.

“Shh, prinzessin, shh,” Erik cooed at his daughter as he held her close in his arms. “Vati is here, Vati is here. He isn’t going anywhere, I promise.” He was happy when she had calmed a bit.

Raven whispered, “She’s beautiful, Erik.”

Erik smiled and glanced at his son in Raven’s arms. He spotted small silver hairs on top of his son’s head. He wondered if his son’s hair was blonde or…It was actually silver.

 _His mutation_ , Erik realized. He smiled at that.

“Mmm…Erik?” Charles spoke up. Instantly, Erik and Raven made it to Charles’s side with the babies in their arms. Charles glanced at the twins, “Oh my…Is that them?”

Raven nodded and handed the baby to Charles, “This is your second and youngest son, Charles.” She smiled joyfully when she watched Charles smile at the baby. She patted his back, “I’m going to give you four some alone time. I’ll bring Davey.”

Once Raven and Hank had exited, both of them were looking down at the twins who had just been born. They were as happy as they had been when David was born. Two new little lives had just entered theirs and they were thrilled to how this was going to go. Neither of them had doubt that everyone in the mansion would accept the twins.

They knew David was going to be just as exited too.

“Did you notice our second son’s hair, liebling?” Erik asked as he sat beside Charles as he held their baby girl—their first daughter.

Charles stroked his second son’s little pink, soft cheeks. “It’s his mutation…Everyone’s going to wonder what his powers are just like how everyone’s wondering about David’s.”

Erik realized that they had to name the twins. Before the twins had been born, they had already names picked out just like they had for their first child. David’s full name had been David Brian Xavier-Lehnsherr (Charles had given a boy name while Erik had given the girl name.)

This time around, Erik was going to name their son while Charles was going to name their daughter. If they had a boy or boys, Erik would name them and if they had a girl or girls then Charles would be naming them.

“Wanda Edie Xavier-Lehnsherr,” Charles said as he glanced at his daughter. He looked up to see Erik with watery eyes at their daughter’s middle name.

 _Thank_ _you_ , _liebling_ , Erik thought as a tear rolled down his left cheek.

Charles smiled lovingly at him, _Of course. Go ahead and name our second son_.

“Pietro Jakob Xavier-Lehnsherr,” Erik announced as he looked down at his silver haired son. He placed a kiss on both of his newly born children’s heads. “Davey is going to be so happy to meet you both."

Charles glanced at his second son and first daughter, “You three are going to love each other so much.” He glanced at the baby in his arms, “Pietro, Davey and you are going to protect your little sister.” He then looked at his daughter, “Wanda, you’ll make sure to keep your two brothers out of trouble.”

“Mama, Papa!” They heard David’s little voice as footsteps ran towards them. They looked to their side to see David right by them with Raven right behind him.

Charles smiled at his first son and child, “Come meet your little brother and sister, love.” Raven helped David up on the bed so he could see his siblings.

“Brother,” David said as he pointed at Pietro who now had his eyes wide open. He then looked over at Wanda, “Sister?” His parents nodded at him.

Erik sighed happily, _This is worth more than anything else in the world—more worth it than revenge and rage_.

 _I love you, Erik,_ Charles thought as he rested his head on Erik's shoulder.

Erik placed his head on Charles's, _I love you too, Charles._

Neither Charles nor Erik had any clue how different these twins were going to be from their first experience with a newborn. Nor would they realize their family would get only bigger in time to come and how many good, memorable memories they would have.


End file.
